Where do their Loyalties lie?
by Chetahluv
Summary: Squirrelflight almost died. Brambleclaw is torn between loyalties. Ashfur is stepping in. What's going to happen when Hawkfrost's true-identity is revealed? CAUTION! Contains SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1 - The betrayal

"Squirrelflight! Behind you!"

Squirrelflight spun behind her, ready to defend herself, but was too late. Ashfur watched in horror as Hawkfrost leaped and pinned her to ground. His claws pinching into her skin. She whimpered in pain but still managed to glare defiantly at the bigger warrior. Hawkfrost leaned down. The Riverclan and Thunderclan patrol's battle raged on, unaware of the danger the dark ginger she-cat was in. Ashfur was fighting a white she-cat. Brambleclaw, Ferncloud, and Brackenfur were each busy with their own opponents.

"Get off me!" Squirrelflight hissed, struggling beneath the tomcat.

Hawkfrost held her down, "Why do you get inbetween me and Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight? I don't like that."

Squirrelflight stopped struggling with a whimper, she was running out of breath, "Because i don't trust you!"

Hawkfrost's blue eyes narrowed and he leaned down, "And you trust him?"

She growled, "Not when he's with you!" She aimed her teeth for his neck, but he jerked back in time. She jumped up, but he tackled her down again, using his strength against her once more. Her belly hit the dirt.

"I'm going to kill you now," the dark tabby hissed into her ear, "Now you won't be able to stop us from meeting."

Her green eyes widened and, in a panic for her life, she gained false strength. She reared up and tossed him off, but he just landed neatly and rushed for her. His speed something the she-cat was expecting. She let out a startled squeak and then he was there. His fishy-smell filling up her nose as he sunk his teeth into her soft neck. He held on, mumbling around his shut teeth.

"Die slowly, Squirrelflight."

Squirrelflight's eyes begun to glaze when her eyes slid over to where Brambleclaw had just finished fighting his gray Riverclan tom. He stood staring at her.

"B-Brambleclaw..." she whispered, "H-Help me..."

He just stood there. Undecided. Confused. Torn between kin and mate.

Her eyes traveled up to Silverpelt._ I guess I'm joining StarClan..._

As her eyes faded to black, Squirrelflight heard a shrill scream from behind her and Hawkfrost.

"LET HER GO!"

* * *

**Sorry... I forgot the specific characters of Riverclan... -_-**

**PS. I know this was short... i'm a little sleepy... ok... ALOT sleepy. But hey, i'm in 9th grade... too much homework! ;P**

**~ChetahLuv**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Rescuer

**CHETAHLUV: Hey guys! It's a little longer this time!**

**BRAMBLECLAW: Tsk.**

**CHETAHLUV: What's that supposed to mean?**

**SQUIRRELFLIGHT: He doesn't like the way this chapter ends. Wimpy.**

**ASHFUR: smh**

**BRAMBLECLAW: SHUT UP Ashfur**

**FIRESTAR: Chetahluv owns only the story plot... KINDA**

**ASHFUR: *MIMICKING* SHUT UP brambleclaw**

**BRAMBLECLAW: Why am I lowercased?**

**ASHFUR: Tsk.**

**BRAMBLECLAW: ...!GRRR**

**SQUIRRELFLIGHT: Lol**

* * *

"LET HER GO!"

Ashfur launched himself across the grass and slammed into the blue-eyed tabby. Hawkfrost fell to his side but quickly regained his paws. Everyone stopped fighting and Brackenfur and Mousefur rushed over Squirrelflight in alarm. She was bleeding badly and breathing raggedly.

"Leave Riverclan! You have done enough here!" Ashfur hissed in rage.

They took a hint and left in their direction of their camp. Wading through the river and climbing up the bank. Hawkfrost paused and looked back, a evil glint in his icy eyes. He flicked his ear at Brambleclaw who was frozen to his place. Then he disappeared, his brown and black pelt disappearing into the night.

Brambleclaw snapped together as he heard his clanmates worried voices. He padded over worriedly and nudged his mate's rapidly twitching body. Her eye squeezed shut tightly as she tried to hold on.

"Hurry! We have to get her to Leafpool!" Brambleclaw lifted her up with Mousefur's help as Brackenfur rushed ahead to tell Leafpool.

As the tabby tom ran to the Thunderclan camp, he felt a prickly feeling on his pelt, as if we was being watched. swerving his eyes, he caught Ashfur's blue gaze. He was mad.

"Leafpool! Leafpool! Come quick!" Brackenfur rushed in ahead of the rest of border patrol.

"What's wro-" At the smell of blood and Squirrelflight's limp body hanging in between the two other warriors, she rushed forward, "Squirrelflight!"

Her shrill caterwall woke up the others. As they emerged from their dens, they gasped in horror and rushed to their ginger clanmate. Above them all was Firestar and Sandstorm's yowls of terror as they pushed forward. Brambleclaw had moved back to stare at his mate in shock... _Squirrelflight..._ _I'm so sorry..._ He slumped onto his rear and hunched over and into his self. Only the prickle of unease made him look up. And he found himself looking into the eyes of a spotted gray tomcat. _Ashfur..._

The tom flicked his tail and walked out of the camp in anger. Heistantly, Brambleclaw followed. Glancing back at Squirrelflight... he hoped she would be okay.

"What in the world is _wrong_ with you?!" Ashfur rounded on his Deputy, "Why did you let him do it?!"

Brambleclaw blinked in surprise, _Ashfur never talks to me like this..._ then he got mad. It was enough that he was silently scolding his self... but letting Ashfur insult him was suiting well in his stomach, or his ego. "I froze, mouse-brain! He's my brother! How could I attack my brother?!"

Ashfur lashed his tail, "So you'd rather let your _brother_ attack and _kill_ your mate?! Kill _Squirrelflight_?!"

Brambleclaw dug his claws into the soil as he growled back, "I told you! I froze up!"

Ashfur calmed down suddenly, but his eyes still blazed with unconcealed rage at the older warrior, "You lost my respect, Brambleclaw. My respect and my trust." Ashfur started to walk past Brambleclaw but stopped at his shoulder and muttered, "_Your_ brother may have killed Squirrelflight. Next time I see him, we will be going at it. I suggest you figure out where your loyalties lie, Deputy. Before someone else does."

Ashfur disappeared into the bushes and left Brambleclaw staring... _My loyalties? To Thunderclan of course! Right..._

* * *

**Yea! Chapter 2 done and completed! I made Ashfur mature, I LOVE ASHFUR! I don't think he should have died. He was by far the best male character in the Warriors series... besides Firestar ofcourse!**

**~Chetahluv**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Awakening

**CHETAHLUV: BOOK 3!**

**SQUIRRELFLIGHT: Have you ever noticed how long my name is? Sometimes I wish I was called Squirreltail or like Squirrelpelt.**

**ASHFUR: Why? I like your name. It's unique.**

**BRAMBLECLAW: OOOOOOHHHHHH! Ashy's using big words in his vocabulary!**

**LEAFPOOL: Oh Hush up Brambleclaw. You're so ridiculous.**

**CHETAHLUV: 0wo**

**BRAMBLECLAW: Hmph. -_-**

**CLOUDTAIL: Lol- Remember... Chetahluv owns NOTHING but the story plot SORTA! ;P**

* * *

3 days later...

A faint stirring in the nest next to him woke the gray warrior up instantly. He crouched worriedly near the ginger she-cat and called to the medicine cat, "Leafpool! Squirrelflight's waking up!"

The light brown tabby rushed into her den and instantly put her nose to her sister's. Then she put it to her head.

"Wha-?" Squirrelflight looked up at them in confusion, "What's wrong? What happened? Where am I?"

Ashfur purred in relief. She'd been asleep for too long.

"Squirrelflight?"

All of the cats looked at the big tabby tom in the entrance to the medicine cat's den, blocking most of the light.

"Are-are you okay?" He meowed as he stepped closer to her and farther into the den.

"I think so..." she looked around, "Why am I in the medicine cat's den?"

"I brought you here," Ashfur spoke up from beside her. She looked at him, "Why?"

"You were fighting Hawkfrost... he almost killed you..." Ashfur's final words were barely more than a whisper.

"Me? Almost killed?" She frowned in thought as everyone when quiet... thinking about what could have happened.

"I-I'm sorry... Squirrelflight..." Brambleclaw whispered, breaking the silence.

She looked at him, confused, "Why? What did you do? It was Hawkfrost's fault. I knew I didn't like him. He was always so close to you. It kinda started to feel like he wa-" Then the reality of his words hit... they sunk into her brain and jogged her memories. Her look of confusion changed to a face of disbelief, "You-you were there... you saw him... you watched him... you let him almost kill me... didn't you... Brambleclaw...?"

Leafpool hadn't been told about this. Now she glared daggers at her Deputy. Ashfur, who already knew, was still as angered as he was three days ago... if not more. He constantly thought about how hurt Squirrelflight was... how she'd almost died... and it just enraged him even more.

Brambleclaw's amber eyes were wide with pain, "I-I'm so sorry... I panicked and froze!"

Squirrelflight's green eyes blazed with unrestrained hurt and pain and disappointment and rage, "How could you?! I'm your mate!"

"He's my brother!" Brambleclaw pleaded.

"**Half**-brother!" Then she looked away, "I thought you loved me..."

"I do..." He stepped forward but Leafpool snapped at him, "Stay away from her!"

He froze in his spot. She was so mad she could take on a Thunderbeast!

"I do..." he tried again, "But-"

The ginger she-cat cutt him off with her raised white paw, "No. Don't. Just leave. You care about your half-brother in another clan than you do about your mate in the same clan." A tear rolled down her cheek as she looked at her mate..._** (or former because of her next words).**_.. "We're over... please just let me sleep..."

Brambleclaw's tail dropped, "But-"

"Just go."

He stood there for a moment later. Waiting for her to look back at her. To say she didn't mean it. But she did. And he knew she did. He knew her well enough by now to know that she meant what she said. He turned away slowly and headed out of the den, but not before Ashfur's voice reached him.

"Hey Brambleclaw, Don't forget to tell the clan that she's up!"

_Jerk!_ Brambleclaw growled inwardly and considered ripping him apart to rid himself of his built-up stress. _Naw, let me just leave him be. He's not bothering anyone._

* * *

**INCASE YOU'RE NOT SURE OF WHAT JUST HAPPENED:**

**Yes: Squirrelflight just dropped Brambleclaw as a mate.**

**I have NOTHING against them as a pair. I think they're cute together. BUT Ashfur and Squirrelflight I think is CUTER!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Question

**CHETAHLUV: Thank you for Reviewing!**

**BRIGHTHEART: You know, I wonder if Brambleclaw is gonna be lonely for the rest of his life...**

**ASHFUR: Probably! Lol**

**SQUIRRELFLIGHT: Smh. Such a shame... but funny too... 0wo**

**CLOUDTAIL: Awwwwww poor dude**

**LEAFPOOL: ... Serves him right!**

**BRAMBLECLAW: ...You know... I'm right here...?**

**EVERYONE:...?...**

**FIRESTAR: HELLO! Chetahluv owns NOTHING but the story plot SORTA!**

**BRAMBLECLAW: Hello?**

**(AWKWARD SILENT EXIT OUT OF THE DEN) ****_I said that! ENJOY! ;P_**

* * *

Two pelts ran together toward the Thunderclan camp, mouths full of prey. The she-cat reached it first and bounded across the clearing to toss her fresh-kill with the rest of the clan's prey. But right behind her, the grey speckled tom dropped his in too, not two seconds later.

"I caught more than you!" Squirrelflight purred as she rubbed against Ashfur.

"Yeah," Ashfur shoved her playfully, "A mouse more!" He purred back at her.

"A mouse is more than nothing when you're starving," Brambleclaw said lowly as he stalked up to them and stood in front of them.

Squirrelflight avoided looking at her former mate and instead leaned against her best friend's pelt.

Ashfur asked what she wanted to know, "What do you need, Brambleclaw?"

"Border Patrol. Windclan." He shuffled his paws, "I wanted Squirrelflight to come with Cloudtail, Brightheart, and me."

There was an awkward silence in which both toms looked at the ginger cat.

**(BTW: It's been about three weeks since Brambleclaw's little revealing...)**

"Sure..." she said slowly.

Brambleclaw's heart soared above the clouds, metaphorically speaking, of course._ Maybe I do have a chance!_

Ashfur's eyes narrowed only the tiniest little bit,_ I don't like this, Squirrelflight. I wouldn't trust him._

Squirrelflight was unaware of any of the things the toms were thinking. She only knew that she couldn't shake a feeling of wrongness of her pelt.

"We leave in about 5 minutes," With that, Brambleclaw walked off, head held high.

**(BTW: I don't think cats keep track of time... but... oh well! It's a Fanfiction! ;P)**

"i don't like this, Squirrelflight..." Ashfur said as he turned to her.

"Well, I can't just go on ignoring him for the rest of my life." She pointed out reasonably.

Firestar flicked his tail from in front of his den, a summoning for Ashfur. The spotted tom dipped his head in acknowledgement.

"Yeah well," Ashfur licked her cheek, "Just be careful. I don't trust him."

Then Ashfur bounded across the clearing, up the rocks, and into Firestar's den. Squirrelflight watched him go with an unusually tight feeling on her heart. Like someone was raking their claws against it lightly but with alot of pressure. It got worst until she could no longer see the friend. Shaking her head, she approached the border patrol. I wonder... is that what love feels like? She paused a second, then continued walking, Well, whatever...

"You ready?" Brambleclaw asked her as she came to a stop beside Cloudtail.

She nodded distantly. He looked at her closely, but then shrugged and led the way out of the camp and up the hill. Squirrelflight followed a little bit slower... I'll ask Brightheart... she'll know.

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter 4! Hope you liked! Please Review, it makes me feel like people are actually reading, Thnx!**

**BTW: I just might add a little bit Spottedleaf action in one of the up coming Chapters. Keep updated!**

**~Chetahluv**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Chit-chats

**CHETAHLUV: Im kinda getting sick of starting with the chapter...**

**HAZELTAIL: So, just don't. Skip that part. **

**BRACKENFUR: They can read**

**SQUIRRELFLIGHT: That was rude! Chetahluv owns NOTHING but the story plot... SORTA ;P**

**BERRYNOSE: I'll do it! This is Chapter 5 of Where do their Loyalties lie?! YaY!**

**MOUSEWHISKER: You're awkward... Why was that so fun for you?**

**BERRYNOSE: ... idk...**

**CHETAHLUV: ...Awkward... Please enjoy this chapter! Reviews are always loved!**

* * *

"Yes, Firestar?" Ashfur walked into his leader's den. "You wanted to speak with me?"

The older, more masculine, version of Squirrelflight turned around from where he had been fixing his nest, "Ah yes! Ashfur! Please have a seat."

And so Ashfur did.

Firestar sat down in front of the younger warrior and watched his face, "I've noticed that you and Brambleclaw don't seem to be getting along very well."

_Very observant,_ Ashfur thought sarcastically, _Everyone can see that._ But Smart-boy Ashfur kept his remarks to himself, "Yes."

"I've wanted to make sure that you guy's personal vendetta's against one another didn't affect your teamwork."

"Of course."

"We're a clan," Firestar continued on, "A big family. We need to look out for one another. If two of us squabble, soon everyone else will begin to squabble. When that happens, we'll totally be open to attack from Shadowclan or Riverclan."

Ashfur notices how Firestar doesn't mention Windclan... _Is there some truce going on that the clan doesn't know about?_ He shrugged it off as Firestar wraps up what he was saying.

"So all I'm saying is... just try to get along with eachother... even if it's only in front of your clanmates."

Ashfur nodded his gray head, "Yes Firestar."

"But-" If Firestar wasn't leader, Ashfur would have sighed and huffed in annoyance, "If you do feel like you're at the boiling point... go away from the camp to brawl it out."

Ashfur's eyes widened in surprise, Firestar! I didn't know you were like that!

Firestar smirked. It was a miracle and did wonders. Literally, he looked younger. "Bet you didn't think I was like that, huh?"

"Well, no..." Ashfur admitted awkwardly, "I suppose not."

Firestar laughed and his green eyes danced in amusement, "Don't you kids ever listen to your elders tales anymore? Me and Graystripe went at it behind the nursery!" Firestar was highly amused at the bewildered look on the gray warriors face, "Go on. Get lost. Go on a hunting patrol with someone." Firestar flicked his tail is dismissal as he turned to fix up his nest some more. Dipping his head, Ashfur back out the den and bounded down the cliff-steps **(Didn't know what else to call them).**

"Hazeltail! Wanna go hunting?"

A small gray and white she-cat with broad shoulders ran over to him, "Sure! Let's go!"

* * *

"Brightheart?" Squirrelflight approached the mauled she-cat cautiously, "Can we speak? Privately?" The ginger warrior looked pointedly at her father's nephew and Brightheart's over-protective mate.

Sensing her friend's confusion, she nodded, "Okay. Go on without us. We'll catch up soon! Promise!"

Brambleclaw only heistated a second, but Cloudtail paused and looked the two she-cats, "We're near the Windclan border. Yell if you're in trouble."

They nodded and he gave a relunctant nod and disappeared into the same bushes Brambleclaw had.

"What's wrong?" Brightheart sat down to face her, her one eye filled with worry, "I can smell your fear scent."

Squirrelflight looked into her eyes, "How did you know you were in love with Cloudtail?"

If Brightheart looked surprised, she sure didn't show it, "Hmmm... I don't know... I guess..." she paused, "I never wanted to be apart from him. It hurt me from the inside to see him talking to Daisy, that's for sure!" She huffed indignantly, her fur fluffing up. Then it laid back down slowly, "But he never had feelings for her... so I was deeply glad for that..."

Squirrelflight tuned her out, Maybe I am in love Ashfur... but maybe I'm not, too! Oh... who knows? This love relationship nonsense is so confusing!

She stopped and looked at the green-eye warrior, "Why?"

"Oh, nothing!" Squirrelflight stood up, gave herself a few brisk licks to her chest to calm her ruffled nerves, "Let's catch up with the guys!"

The white she-cat with ginger patches nodded and they caught up to where the boys were on their way back.

"We just remarked along the Windclan border." Brambleclaw stated as they neared them.

Squirrelflight could tell they wanted to know what had taken them so long. What was _so_ important that it had to last forever... technically speaking.

"Great!" Brightheart beamed and all of the cats turned back to the camp. But Squirrelflight could feel their questioning gazes flicker back and forth to them... but she ignored the tabby and Brightheart ignored the long-haired white warrior. Although a couple of rebelious neck furs stood up on Squirrelflight's neck and at the base of her tail. _Better he doesn't know what's going on in my life right now... besides... he basically watched me get killed! Yeah! Let him not know!_

* * *

**SOOOOOO? WHAT DID YOU THINK?! Please Review! I love Reviews!**

**Tell me if you want Spottedleaf in the next Chapter! Hope you ENJOYED! ;P**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Spottedleaf

**SPOTTEDLEAF: YaY! I'm gonna be in it!**

**SQUIRRELFLIGHT: Yeah... **

**SPOTTEDLEAF: Whoo-Hoo! Whoo-Hoo! Whoo-Hoo!**

**BRAMBLECLAW: I feel... like... she's too old... to be acting... so...**

**ASHFUR: ...Kit-ish...**

**LEAFPOOL: ...**

**FIRESTAR: This is Chapter 6, and Chetahluv does not own anything but the story plot... SORTA! BTW Clan: DO NOT MAKE FUN OF SPOTTEDLEAF... SHE IS PERFECT AS SHE IS! **

***GROWL***

**SANDSTORM: What was that?**

**FIRESTAR: *Sweat Drop* Um... what was what?**

* * *

_Squirrelflight bent down, her belly fur brushing the ground as she prepared to land on the fat, juicy mouse in front of her... she counted down silently._

_**3...** her ear flicked._

_**2...** she bunched up her muscles._

_**1!** She leaped from the ground, claws extended, and captured the poor, pitiful, fat, scrap of fur. Yes!_

_A flash of dappled fur moved into her sight. Squirrelflight caught her breath, **She's beautiful!** The orange warrior watched as a small and slender tortoiseshell stepped gracefully out of the shadows of the old oak tree in the old old Thunderclan territory. Her name came instantly to the leader's daughter..._

_"Spottedleaf..."_

_Spottedleaf smiled sweetly and moved forward, her white belly and her white muzzle shinning in the sunlight, "Squirrelflight." The old Thunderclan medicine cat greeted Firestar's daughter warmly. She'd watched out for this young one as an aprentice to the Sun Drown place _**(TOTALLY WINGING IT RIGHT NOW... NOT SURE IF SHE ACTUALLY DID MEET SPOTTEDLEAF THEN...)**_ and now she'd grown up. Then Squirrelflight hugged herself to the beautiful she-cat._

_"I missed you, Spottedleaf! I haven't seen you forever!" She backed up a little, "How's Starclan? Prey's running well, I can see. How have you been? I have sooo much to tell you! First, let me start by tell-"_

_Spottedleaf's small white paw lifted off the ground, and command of silence, "Squirrelflight... I must tell you something... something deathly important. Please... please just listen. I only have couple of minutes more."_

_Squirrelflight was all ears. Alert, strained forward ears. Her eyes quivering in excitement. **I'm getting a Prophecy!**_

_Spottedleaf's eyes glazed over, as if she was looking at something unseen._

**_"Soon, the remainders of a fire and the thorns of a bramble will tangle together in an everlasting web of distrust. The sun will come up and the sun will go down with one of them. Brambles will become the nest of a hawk. And the frost of its feathers will change the bramble into a frozen toy. Only the flame of morning will stop the disaster of emotion sweeping through this knowledge. If not, the fire that will save all clans will_ die_."_**

_Squirrelflight frowned, confused, "What do you mean?"_

_But Spottedleaf was already fading to the backround, whispering, "Let the flame of the morning save the clans..." Then she was gone._

Squirrelflight woke up in a dead sweat. _Whoa! What was that?!_ She panted to catch her breath as she sorted through her thoughts... _What did it mean?_ A low voice rumbled from beside of her and deep beneath a spotted gray mound of thick soft fur.

"Squirrelflight? Are you okay?" He unwraped effortlessly and yawned, his blue eyes worried.

She was touched once more by how he made her heart ache. But she pushed it down... unable to think straight at the moment, "Yes." She touched her nose to his ear in reassurance, "I'm fine. Just tired."

He didn't believe her, "Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?"

Squirrelflight shook her head, "No."

He nodded and let it be, "Oh." He wasn't going to push her. _If she's not into telling me, I'm not gonna pry. "_Well, if you want to talk, I'm right here."

She smiled and stretched, "I think I'm gonna go for a walk."

Ashfur looked up at her, "Do you want me to come?"

"No, I think I just need some time to be by myself."

Ashfur respected that and licked her cheek, "Be careful."

She blinked at him in surprise, but he'd already curled back up into a tight ball and lay still. That was the first time he'd ever been so... forward. Normally, he was like a brother and a best friend... for some reason, that gesture had felt like way more. Shaking her head, she walked out of the Warriors den and across the hollow. Passing Dustpelt along the way. He used to a have a thing for her mom, Sandstorm, but he'd moved on to Ferncloud. He inclined his head to her, "Hey Squirrelflight, what's up? Where you going this time of night?" They both glanced up at the dark nighttime sky.

"I... uh... I just need to go for a walk... you know... to clear my head..." She muttered awkwardly. It made her uncomfortable to be talking about things like love with a another tom... not a she-cat.

He seemed to sense that was the problem because his amber eyes lit up and he narrowed them in amusement, "Boy troubles between a certain Deputy and gray warrior?"

She shuffled in embarrasement... "How did you know?"

The brown tabby tom raised his head in the superior tomcat grin she'd seen so many times on Brambleclaw's teasing face... _Traitorious face..._ "Tomcats know these kinds of things. Subtle head movements, flickering eye gazes, you know," he shrugged, "Guy stuff."

"Oh." The ginger cat said as if she understood and that made all the difference in the world, "Guy stuff. Of course."

He understood imediately that she was being sarcastic and rolled his eyes, "Never mind. You wouldn't understand," he nudged Squirrelflight to get a move on, "Go on now. And if you get into trouble, give me a holler."

Squirrelflight waved her tail in acknowledgement and bounded away, up the hill. Dustpelt watched her go with pride. _I was a good Mentor. I taught her well. _**(OH YES! I BET YOU FORGOT THAT HE WAS HER MENTOR, HUH? FEELS LIKE IT WAS AGES AGO! :D)**

* * *

Brambleclaw woke up as Squirrelflight made her way out of the den. He listened as she talked to Dustpelt... though he couldn't make out exact words. Then a silence as if she'd left. Poking his head out of the den, he didn't notice the slash of blue eye that watched him from beneath dark lashes. Sneaking to the cliff to the right of the warriors den, he looked up, letting his eyes adjust to the gloom. When he was night-vision ready, he climber the steep ledge, careful not to make any noise. Sure he could have gone out through the front, but he'd have to be **seen **to do that... and right now he wanted **secrecy. **Reaching the top, the lifted his nose to air and sniffed for Squirrelflight. Caught it! It was the smell of green gress and flowers that had been trampled long before she got to them. He followed it. unaware of the Lithe, dark shape that traveled behind him at a distance. Down-wind. And totally secretive. His brilliant blue eyes glittering in the night as he followed the Deputy tabby through the undergrowth untill they found Squirrelflight siting near the beach, her eyes facing Starpelt. Her mouth moved, but no matter how hard they tried, they were just too far away.

Taking a deep breath, Brambleclaw padding forward slowly. And his trailer walked up to the edge of the forest and hid under some nearby bushes to listen.

* * *

**How did you like that!? I was soo proud of myself! Yipee! Please Review, it makes me feel important... like you're actually reading and not just looking breifing and going back to Google Search... THANK YOU! *Giggle***

**BTW: I'm not saying this to the people who do review, just those who don't. If you don't like something, tell me. Better to know and fix it than to never know and live with it. LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**~Chetahluv**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Confrontation

**SPOTTEDLEAF: Oooooohhhhhh! This is getting INTERESTING Chetahluv!**

**CHETAHLUV: Thanks! And thank you everyone for the Reviews!**

**ASHFUR: Hmmmmm... I wonder what bramblepaw has planned for this everning... *SMIRKING***

**BRAMBLECLAW: Shut up, toad brain! AND why am I undercased as an APPRENTICE! Seriously down-grading my status as a Deputy!**

**SQUIRRELFLIGHT: *GIGGLE* Smh lol**

**BLACKSTAR: Chetahluv owns nothing but the story plot... SORTA! ;p ~ I feel very girlie-like putting a winking smilling face in my sentence Chetahluv. Better be grateful!**

* * *

Squirrelflight's ear flicked at the sound of pawsteps. She turned around and watched him. Her gaze steady on his approach. Brambleclaw padded forward warily, almost cautiously. She green gaze covering him completely. She said nothing, did nothing. But she didn't have to. Her eyes gave her away, as they always had. She was going to wait for him. She was going to have him explain. Brambleclaw stopped a few tail-lengths away.

"Squirrelflight."

Her gaze flicked behind him and scanned the trees. _Searching for someone?_

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean for that to happen." He stepped closer, but to his regret, she stepped back.

"No you're not." She looked to the water.

"Yes I am. I love you." He looked into her eyes, "Don't you know that?"

She laughed dryly and he flinched. A voice sounded in her ear, a soft, beautiful voice, _Stop this, Squirrelflight. Don't push him away._ She ignored it, ofcourse. _He needs to understand how I feel and he needs to go through my pain!_ "I know you love that Riverclan tomcat who claims to be the son of Tigerstar."

She'd spat Tigerstar's name out of her mouth like it was mouse bile for ticks and fleas. Brambleclaw had seen the way Squirrelflight looked at Hawkfrost. She'd looked like she was trying to see the inner Tigerstar in him. But Brambleclaw knew better, Hawkfrost wasn't like their father...

"Of course I do! That's my kin!" He yelped in outrage.

"And that's gives you the right to just stand by and watch as he kills me, Brambleclaw? As he, your _brother_, kills your _mate_?" _Back off, Squirrelflight... you're playing with fire..._ that same sweet voice appeared again, a little more urgent this time.

Brambleclaw snarled with increasing agitation, "I told you I froze! I didn't know what to do!"

_Don't answer him, Squirrelflight,_ "I'd think that the _mate_ in _your_ clan would be top priority then the _half-_brother in _another_ clan! Just thinking of course!"

Brambleclaw flattened his ears and dug his claws into the ground, it was soft, "I'm sorry okay?! Can't you forgive me?!"

Squirrelflight looked him in the eye, "It's not forgiving that I'm having a problem with. I've already forgiven you... I just can't trust you."

Her plain words hurt his pride as a male and his heart as a lover. He narrowed his eyes against the tears that stung, threatening to break loose. At that moment, he almost hated her. Almost. _How dare she make cry?_ Yet, there was still that other part of him that still loved her, and wanted to make things work. But the anger was slowly spreading... slowly taking over... "You can't trust me? What do you mean you can't trust me?"

_Squirrelflight, keep quiet!_ "I mean, you're untrustworthy. I nearly died for trusting you!"

"But you're alive, aren't you?!" He snarled.

"Yes and no thanks to you, I might add!" Squirrelflight snarled right back, _Quit while you're ahead!_ This time it was a different voice, a sterner voice. But she still didn't listen, "What did I ever think when I took you as a mate?"

Brambleclaw caught his breath as his face hardened and his mouth thinned, _She couldn't mean that!_ But he needed to know right now, the straight truth, "If that's how you feel..." He paused and stared into her eyes... _she never could hide her thoughts very well from me,_ "Are we really over then?"

He knew what she was going to say before she said it. It was in her eyes. _No no no no no! Don't! Please!_ but even as he thought this, he felt something in him change... he felt something harden inside.

_Squirrelflight, SHUT UP!_ the second voice yelled in her ear, but she couldn't. He wanted the truth and she wasn't going to lie to him.** (IRONIC HUH?)** "We're over, Brambleclaw."

His eyes sunk before nailing her, "Have a nice life, Squirrelflight." He turned and stalked off. His heart bleeding from the inside. But, as he walked away, he felt his heart harden._ Never again! Never will this ever happen again! I know where my loyalties lie now! And they're not with Squirrelflight!_

Two she-cats in Starclan watched him stalk away in dismay.

"He's too far gone now... " A blue gray warrior hissed.

"I guess the prophecy will be coming true after all," A tortoiseshell medicine cat whispered sadly and fearfully... "We were too late..."

* * *

**FINALLY! I did sooo much better on the first Chapter 7, but then i hit the Backspace button and, Whoops, there goes my page! Ugh! Life does suck somtimes... HOPE U NJOYED! Please do Review!**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Killer

**ASHFUR: That was a pretty good way to end to the story, Chetahluv.**

**CHETAHLUV: I know... but i didn't get much Reviews... Maybe the chapter wasn't too good... I HOPE THIS ONE'S BETTER GUYS! Sorry!**

**SQUIRRELFLIGHT: I don't like what happens to me in this Chapter.**

**HAWKFROST: Why am i always the bad guy? I'm nice!**

**LEAFPOOL: Yeah, only to the cats you like. WHich id about ye ig. Brambleclaw, Tigerstar, and that's all. You're even mean to Mothwing. **

**HAWKFROST: My sis said that?**

**LEAFPOOL: NO!**

**HAWKFROST: ... BRB**

**EVERYONE: ...**

**SPIDERLEG: Chetahluv owns nothing but the plot... SORTA! ;P**

* * *

The next day...

Squirrelflight picked her head up sleepily, "What?"

Dustpelt huffed and shook his head as he stretched and brought his paw that had poked her to his side, "Is that the thanks I get from waking you up for hunting patrol? If I was still your mentor I'd take a great insult to that."

She smiled up at the brown tabby and yawned, "Sorry Dustpelt." She, too, stretched and sat up to wash her face, "Are you going to be on the hunting patrol, too?"

"Nope." He smirked and walked out of the den followed by Squirrelflight, "This old man is gonna be on the Border Patrol in hopes of keeping up with you younger cats."

"Well..." She said as she fell into step with her old mentor, "You're not really THAT old..."

He shrugged. "Might as well be." He raised his head and saw the groups splitting up, due to a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, "So..." he started casually, "Did you and Brambleclaw ever work it out?"

She growled and lashed her tail, "No! The stupid furball."

Dustpelt grinned inwardly. No matter how much she may have matured on the trip to the Sundown Place, she was still the fast, smart-mouthed she-cat who would sneak out of camp when his mate (I FORGOT HER NAME... SORRY) had her kits. "Of course. The stupid furball."

She shot him a look before bounding off to join the hunting group, not even glancing in Brambleclaw's direction. Out of the corner of his eyes, Brambleclaw watched her speed over, be greeted, and purr to something Ashfur said. Irritated, he twitched his tail and left to go join the Border Patrol.

* * *

Squirrelflight dropped to a crouch and slithered silently along the ground as she stalked a squirrel nibbling a nut at the foot of a tree. It didn't even suspect a thing. She stopped, wiggled her haunches, and launched herself at it. But it had smelt something from a different direction and raced up the tree. **_Oh, no you don't!_** She chased it up the tree, onto a tree branch, and killed it swiftly with a bite to its neck. it hung limply from her jaws.

"Hey, Squirrelflight."

Startled, she almost dropped the brown and white fluff of fur in her mouth. As it was, she couldn't stop her eyes from widening in disbelief. "Hawkfrost!" She hissed, "Why are you here?"

The tabby grinned up at her, "Oh, you know. Sight-seeing."

She narrowed her eyes and pricked her ears. Straining to see into the bushes - to which she thought she heard something - she flicked her tail, "Get off Thunderclan territory."

His ice-blue eyes gleamed, "Why? Who's gonna make me?"

"I will... if I have to."

He seemed to consider that, "The odds really aren't in your favor, Squirrelflight."

She snapped her eyes back to his, "Get off my territory, Hawkfrost. Now. I don't care if you're Brambleclaw's half-brother or his rat-faced father!"

Hawkfrost growled deep in his throat, "Don't you talk about Tigerstar like that. He'll get you. He'll kill you. **_I'll_ **kill you."

She smirked, "Didn't you try that already, Hawkfrost? And look here, I'm still here. Live and in the flesh!"

"Yeah, well," Hawkfrost was up the tree in less time than it took for Squirrelflight to blink her eyes and panic, "That can be changed. Can't it, sister?"

She started to drop the squirrel to fight him off when he lunged for her. Hitting her full speed, they toppled from the tree branch and plummeted to the ground below. Luckily for them, the squirrel broke their fall. They landed in a snarling, writhing ball of anger. Squirrelflight jumped on Hawkfrost's back and ran her claws through his pelt. He twisted, and snagged a loose paw and flung her off. The he tackled her and scratched her belly open in long reed streaks. He backed off as she lay beside the tree, her life pooling out of her as she struggled for breath...

"W-why do you h-hate me so much?" she manged to hack out in between breaths.

He stood a little ways away, recovering his breath. He may have won, but she did some serious damage to him in the end. He sneered, the blood trail from his mouth and down his chin tilting upward, "The same reason you hate me. Your dad's Firestar. Enemy of my dad is my enemy."

She coughed and blood splattered the ground. Then she kept coughing. And the blood kept coming. He watched with a strange feeling of regret and almost sadness. As much as he had hated her for being Firestar's daughter, he couldn't help feeling a sense of loss. She was a good mate for Brambleclaw and a good warrior. One of the few who could have held mostly her own in a fight against him. It was a shame that the beautiful orange-flamed she-cat had to go, but she did. And that was his given job to do. So, when she was on the brink of death, he decided to cut her some slack and finish her off. She didn't have to be in pain.

Her eyes were squeezed shut in agony as he walked forward to deliver the deathblow when his ears twitched and he caught the sound of approaching pawsteps. Growling, he looked at her, to the bushes, and back at her. Before disappearing in to the thick lush undergrowth.

Ashfur burst onto the scene chasing a rabbit when he stopped cold and his fur fluffed up, "Squirrelflight!" he rushed over and nosed the dying she-cat, "Squirrelflight, get up! Who did this to you?!" He sniffed her cheek and licked it, "Squirrelflight?" She was alive. He could hear her heart beat, low and erratic. He knew the smell of death. She smelled alive. So why wasn't she answering? He turned and yowled into his territory, "Help! Somebody! Anybody! Help!" Then he stalked back and forth in anger.

Less than two minutes later, the sound of cats crashing through the thickets was heard and Ashfur ran, crazy-eyed, back to Squirrelflight, "They're coming, Squirrelflight! They'll be here soon! Just hang on!"

Then the Thunderclan patrol was there. And shocked. With their fur on end and sticking their tails straight out in worry. They each ran forward and crowded her. Dustpelt at the front of the line.

"Squirrelflight!" He screeched as he nudged his limp apprentice, "Squirrelflight, wake up! This is no time to be sleeping!" When he got not response, he turned on Ashfur, "What did you do to her!"

"I didn't do anything! You have to save her!"Ashfur didn't cower down, like he might have. He was feeling hysterical.

"Brackenfur, Cloudtail!" Dustpelt snapped them from their worrying, "Get her on your shoulders! Mousepaw (Not too sure whether or not him, Berrypaw, and Hazelpaw were in this... but now they are) Run ahead and tell Leafpool to get ready! We're gonna need a miracle!"

Mousepaw ran off, his thick gray and white fur streaming out behind of him.

"Come on, Ashfur. We have to get going." Dustpelt said as he ran after Brackenfur and Cloudtail who'd found a speed they hadn't known they'd possessed.

Ashfur followed numbly... not believing he'd smelt Riverclan on her. He'd smelt Hawkfrost. And he'd be getting payback whether or not Squirrelflight pulled through. This time, it was personal.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Announcing

Leafpool worked quickly on her sister to patch up her wounds. Ashfur lingered worriedly near by, while Firestar paced in front of the medicine cats den. Sandstorm sat stiffly near by. An angry Dustpelt had disappeared into the woods with an irritated Spiderleg to go look for more cobwebs with Honeypaw and Cinderpaw. **(SORRY - had to get them in here somehow.)** Ferncloud went back into the nursery with Foxkit and Icekit. Mousepaw and Thornclaw set off to sniff around the tree and find out who did it to her. Ashfur had remained quiet. Cloudtail and Brightheart took over cleaning out the elders den for the apprentices; Mousefur and Longtail watched their leader with mixed expressions of pity and worry for Squirrelflight. Rainwhisker and Sorreltail went with Hazelpaw and Berrypaw to finish renewing the borders. Everyone was itching to fight the cat who had hurt their clanmate. Then the patrol that was checking out the scents of foxes in the territory came in.

"What's going on here?" A white she-cat with blue eyes asked.

"Yeah," a brown tabby tom with amber eyes meowed as they came to stand in the clearing, "And why all the long faces?"

Daisy looks at them, but it's Brackenfur who speaks, "Squirrelflight was attacked... and it's not looking as if she's going to pull through." It took Whitewing, Poppypaw, and Brambleclaw a moment for the information to sink in, but when it did... it hit them hard.

"Squirrelflight's...?" Whitewing trailed off as she looked to Leafpool's den.

Brambleclaw walked stiffly to the medicine cat's den. Firestar looked up at him, but his gaze was distant. Sandstorm at least, tried to make an attempt to look normal... without much success. Once inside, he watched Squirrelflight's sister frantically try to keep her dark ginger sister breathing. Her cobwebs were almost gone.

**_Where is Dustpelt and those other cats with those cobwebs!?_** Leafpool fretted. She didn't even notice the thick-furred tabby standing by the entrance. Still. But Ashfur did. He slid up beside the tabby and scared the living daylights out of him.

"Hey, Deputy."

Brambleclaw jumped a good three feet in the air. He hadn't heard or smelt the speckled gray tom. "Ashfur!"

"So you heard?" Ashfur was whispering for some odd reason.

And so, instinctively, Brambleclaw was too, "Is she going to be alright?" As much a Brambleclaw hated to admit it... but he was worried for her.

Ashfur paused and a looked away, but not before Brambleclaw saw the look of utter fear cross his face, "Of course she will be!" He snapped, a little to quickly.

"Oh... okay..." Brambleclaw said quietly, He really cares for her...

Then, out of no where, he heard Ashfur growl so lowly he didn't think he had wanted anyone to hear him, "And if she doesn't make it... he _**will** _pay."

"Huh? Who?" The tabby looked at him.

The spotted gray tom looked Brambleclaw in the eye, "_Hawkfrost_. If she doesn't make it, your brother **_will_ **die Brambleclaw."

Brambleclaw's insides went still and froze as she looked down at his used-to-be mate, **_Hawfrost... did you do this...?_**

* * *

**CHETAHLUV: IM SOOOOO SORRY! This is soooo short! I need ideas on what to happen next! **

**SQUIRREFLIGHT: I will stay alive. I will not die.**

**BRAMBLECLAW: What do I do?**

**ASHFUR: What do I say?**

**DUSTPELT: ETC. **

**CHETAHLUV: GIVE ME SOME IDEAS PLEASE! I've hit a ROAD BLOCK! ;P**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Decision

Later that day...

Leafpool pulled away from her sister in repulse. She'd found the tiny bits of fur inbetween her sister's claws. **_Hawkfrost... where ever you are... what ever you're doing... someone will get you!_** She sat back with a loud sigh and hung her head, **_Squirrelflight... I've done all I can... now it's up to you to pull through. Please, don't leave me._**

Immediately, Ashfur was at her side. His clear blue eyes stormy from lack of sleep, "How is she? Is she going to pull through?"

Leafpool put a white paw on the dappled grey tomcat's shoulder, "I've done all I can, Ashfur... we'll just have to wait and see..." She trailed off and they looked down at the beautiful dark ginger face of the she-cat who used to cause so much drama yet became so special and important to them both.

**_Squirrelflight... you can't die... not yet... not now... not ever... please?_** Ashfur sniffed and made up his mind. He was getting his revenge today. He was getting it soon. He was getting it now. He stood up stiffly and growled, "I'll... be back."

Leafpool, alarmed because Ashfur was such a calm, peaceful tom, stood too and looked closely at him, "Where are you going?"

Ashfur avoided her probing amber eyes and twitched his tail, "To handle some buisness."

She stepped in front of him as he made for the entrance to the den, "Don't, Ashfur. He's not worth breaking the Warrior Code for... please."

The gray warrior didn't break stride.

"Ashfur, please. Think about this."

He walked around her and kept going, head low, fur spiked up along the ridge of his back, ears flat down.

"For Squirrelflight."

He heistated. Sensing a gap, Leafpool took advantage.

"Do you think she'd have wanted you to stoop to his level?"

Blue eyes landed on closed green ones as Ashfur looked over his shoulder to his love of his life.

"Be the bigger cat, Ashfur. Stay by my sister's side. Stay by Squirrelflight's side. Please don't do anything rash."

Ashfur looked as if he was going to succumb to her idea, until a though popped into his head. Then he laughed and turned back around and headed out into the night, "Don't do anything rash, Leafpool? It's too late for that. I fell in love with Squirrelflight. Doing that is rash, because she's in love with a murderor's son. So, please forgive me, Oh Great and Mighty Medicine Cat. But... I'm going to handle things my own way, this time. Someone's going to pay for what happened to Squirrelflight. And that someone's in Riverclan."

Leafpool looked after the spotted grey tom in pain and worry, **_Ashfur... no... don't break the Warriors Code... not over Squirrelflight... She wouldn't have liked that idea at all..._**

* * *

The grey tom walked through the forest at a slow, leisurely speed to the border. But, along the way, he stopped and sniffed. **_Hawkfrost..._ **he turned and walked deeper into the forest. Until he saw a clearing up ahead and two brown bodies talking.**_ Brambleclaw! What's he doing here?_** Then he saw Hawkfrost stand up and circle Brambleclaw. Before he knew what was happening, Hawkfrost was lunging for Brambleclaw and Brambleclaw was being pinned to the ground by his throat. _**Should I help him?**_ Ashfur wondered as Brambleclaw struggled,_** It would be way easier to just let Hawkfrost kill him off. I'd get Squirrelflight for sure, that way.** _But before he could make up his mind, a shaky, almost transparent, brown tabby fur pelt appeared beside Hawkfrost. He looked practically identical to the brothers besides the gleeming amber eyes and Hawkfrost's ice-blue eyes.

"Brambleclaw, I'm very disappointed in you." the newcomer meowed, shaking his battle-scarred head.

"I don't care," Brambleclaw spit through clenched teeth, "I want you to leave my mate outta this!"

**_Mate?_** Nope, Ashfur wouldn't interfer. Squirrelflight would be his, not Brambleclaw's.

"Squirrelflight? I'm sorry son. No can do." The newcomer shrugged, all the while grinning with an evil glint in his eyes, "You see, she's the daughter of Fire**_heart_**." **(HE'S BEING DISRESPECTFUL AND STILL CONSIDERS HIMSELF LEADER) **"And Fireheart is my enemy."

**_Son? Then that means that's... Tigerstar!_ **Ashfur's fur stood on end. **_He's supposed to be dead! What does this mean! Can the Dark Forest cats visit the Living World?!_ **He had to tell someone! But as he turned to go, he heistated. And looked back to Brambleclaw.

"Then get Fire**_star_**!" **(VERY RESPECTFUL? NOT REALLY. TRADER, LOL.) **"But leave Squirrelflight alone, or I'll... I'll... tell the clans all about you, Hawkfrost, and the Dark Forest!"

"Oh dear, I don't think you understand the circumstances, son." Tigerstar walked forward and whispered into Brambleclaw's ear, "If you don't keep quite about this, I'm afraid we will be forced to get rid of you right here, right now."

Ashfur saw Brambleclaw take a deep breath, he saw the determination in the younger Warrior's eyes, and he knew what the tabby was going to say before he said it, "Then you'll have to go through me first."

They spun around. Whoa, did I just say that? Everyone stared as Ashfur walked out of the bushes into the clearing.

"Ashfur..." Brambleclaw muttered.

* * *

**CHETAHLUV: I HOPE U NJOYED! I'VE BEEN MIA FOR A WHILE! BUT I'M BCK!**

**ASHFUR: I like this Chapter. I sound tough.**

**BRAMBLECLAW: I know. It's a big change from how u usually r! lol**

**ASHFUR: Ooooo, Shut up! Ur just mad cuz im savin ur sorry tail.**

**BRAMBLECLAW: Wht Did U Just Say?**

**LEAFPOOL: LOL**

**SQUIRRELFLIGHT: Hmmm... am i about to die, Chetahluv?**

**ASHFUR & BRAMBLECLAW: Ova my DEAD body!**

**HAWKFROST: Thtz kinda the whole point isnt it?**

**ASHFUR & BRAMBLECLAW: SHUT UP! X**

**SQUIRRELFLIGHT: Oh, ok. I guess id betta start diggin.**

**MOTHWING: Chetahluv owns only the story plot... Sorta ;P! Please READ and REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11 - The Cliff-Hanger

"Ashfur..." Brambleclaw muttered, "What are you doing here?"

The grey spotted tom walked out into the clearing, "Me? Just watching Squirrelflight's sorry excuse for a mate commit suicide."

The tabby opened his mouth to speak, but Tigerstar's tail whipped in front of his mouth, "Ashfur, right?"

Ashfur looked at the partly transparent dead Dark Forest cat, "Tigerstar."

"What are you doing here, Ashfur?"

The grey warrior shrugged, "Well, I was going to kill Hawkfrost, but since you're here and Thunderclan doesn't particularly like you, I guess you can die too."

Hawkfrost looked taken back but Tigerstar just laughed, "You actually think you can take on the two of us?"

Ashfur crouched, the fur along his spine rising as his lips cleared his teeth, "Squirrelflight's at death's door." Brambleclaw gasped. "Right now, I can fight all of StarClan."

"Yes, well," Tigerstar too crouched, "We're not Starclan."

The huge tabby flew at the grey warrior. Ashfur ducked just in time and head-butted Tigerstar in the belly as he flew over him. Tigerstar flew backwards but managed to keep to his paws. "You're good."

"I know," Ashfur rushed him and they were locked in a fearsome battle of teeth, claws, experience, and weight.

"Damn, now I gotta help," Hawkfrost started forward when noticed that the fight was slowly showing Ashfur in his raged state winning.

A brown roadblock stood in his way. "You don't gotta do nothing, Hawkfrost. If you wanna get to Squirrelflight, then you have to go through me first!"

The blue eyed tom laughed, "Do you actually think you can defeat me, Brambleclaw?"

"I'm one of the best fighters in my clan. If Ashfur can fight Tigerstar then I can fight you!"

"Don't get cocky, Brambleclaw!" Ashfur yowled as he bit down on Tigerstar's tail.

Hawkfrost grinned, "Are you willing to stake your life on that theory?"

Brambleclaw, too, grinned, "There's only one way to find out, isn't there?"

The two tabby toms rushed eachother.

* * *

**CHETAHLUV: I know this short, but it's a cliff hanger! WHAT DO YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT?**


	12. Chapter 12 - The Fighters

Brown fur clashed together in a snarling mass of stripes, glinting claws, fanged teeth, and writhting tails. Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost rolled back and forth across the ground, kicking up tufts of grass and dirt as their claws dug into soft soil. More than once Ashfur had to leap out the way of the tumbling fur only to backtrap extra quickly to escape the wicked long claws of Tigerstar.

"You fight better than the pathetic little grey scrap of fur you were when I was alive!" Tigerstar sneered as he ran a scratched tongue over his bleeding muzzle and flexed his muscles.

Ashfur crouched, preparing to strike again as he watched the giant tabby kneed the ground restlessly, "Last time I checked, I was a pretty good aprentice." He swished his tail low against the ground, a rumble in his throat as his hind legs protested to the extra weight on it's damaged side, "But then again, wasn't Firestar just a newly made warrior before you two had it out?"

With silent glee, the grey warrior watched the words sink in and hit home. Like the speed of a rocket, Tigerstar's eyes had darkened and his mood had gone stony, "Don't you speak that name to me!" And he charged.

Before Ashfur had time to dodge, Tigerstar was there, pinning him to the ground with one huge paw to his throat and another to his belly. He leaned down and hissed, "Now I'm gonna send you to Starclan and I bet you'll see your little she-cat there too. All bloody..."

Ashfur's throat tightened.

"And scratched..."

Ashfur's eyes narrowed.

"And ragged..."

Ashfur's eyes went red.

"And dead!"

Next thing Tigerstar knew, Ashfur's ears had exploded and with the power of Starclan he used his hind legs to kick of his opponent. Startled, the tabby forgot to twist and landed on his side with a loud crack and a screech. Blinded with rage, Ashfur pounced and ripped shreds and more shreds from the dead cat's body as he yowled in pain and attempted to escape the grey warrior's clutches. From the corner of his eyes, Ashfur spotted another tabby shape with ice blue eyes racing towards him with a amber gazed look alike hot on his heels. He heard Brambleclaw yell, "NO!" but he was too far gone to think about anything other than his pain and loss of losing Squirrelflight to try to rationalize how he wasn't supposed to kill. Raising his claw, he looked into the glazing yellow eyes of Tigerstar's as they glazed over in pain. But he still had enough to strenght to goat him on and narrow in a mocking disgust. Taunting him. His eyes spoke of all things Ashfur would lose if he didn't. Ashfur hissed down into the face of Squirrelflight's murderor behind the scenes and made up his mind. IN a quick, precise movement, his claws curved downward, sink into unguarded neck, raked across the innards, dislocated, and sliced upward. Blood staining his claw and the green grass surrounding them turning blood red like a river.

From a far away place Ashfur heard Hawkfrost yowl in dismay and disbelief as Tigerclaw's body begun to fade away, leaving nothing but the blood stain on the grass. But Ashfur heard the silent snicker from Tigercalw before he was completely gone, "Good job, Ashy. Now you too know what it feels to kill. But its still too late. She will die, and you have yourself to blame."

Then he was on the ground, being pinned by Hawkfrost who was snarling and digging his claws into Ashfur's shoulders. "I will kill you!" he spat.

But Brambleclaw plowed into him and without even thinking, bit into his brother's neck. With a startled gasp, Hawkfrost fell limp in his jaws and he spat it out angrily. Then he turned back to Ashfur who was staring at the ground covered in blood. As he approached, Ashfur whispered softly.

"You saved my life..."

The deputy dipped his head and sat next the warrior. "You are my clanmate and I am loyal to my clan. Besides," he nudged Ashfur gently, trying to get rid of his disbelief of what just happened and the tension between them, "You would have done the same for me."

Ashfur laughed then, brokenly, "I'm not to sure about that."

Brambleclaw heistated, "But you did."

Ashfur seemed to take that in. For awhile, they sat there thinking. Then, by silent agreement, they cleaned Hawkfrost's claws and teeth and dragged him over to the Riverclan border and pushed him into the river.

Then they looked at eachother, nodded, and turned to head back to the Thunderclan camp. Outside the entrance, Ashfur suddenly stopped and looked at Brambleclaw. He held his eyes for a while before turning his head forward, "This doesn't change anything between us, Deputy."

Brambleclaw watched him silently and then dipped his head, a small smile on his face, "You deserve her."

And they walked into an anxious, cat-filled clearing just as a voice called above all the others rushing forward, "Ashfur! Brambleclaw!"

* * *

**CHETAHLUV: WHOOO HOOO! WHat u think?! I think this was the best one yet!**

**ASHFUR: I liked me n this chpt**

**BRAMBLECLAW: Y did i just Squirrelflight up?**

**SQUIRRELFLIGHT: Was tht me yelling! AM I ALIVE OR DEAD CHETALUV?!**

**TIGERSTAR: Hmmm... i dnt approve of dyin by Ashy's claws... **

**HAWKFROST:... nor Brambleclaw's teeth...**

**BLUESTAR: OOOOO STow It!**

**SPOTTEDLEAF: CHETAHLUV owns nothing but the plot... SORTA! ;P**


End file.
